especial halloween
by Amira-20
Summary: [ by hana y eli] pasan cosas extrañas..será nami capaz de averiguar kien es el asesino?.Ô.Ô lograran sobrevivir?


Wolaassss!!! weno deciros que esperamos que tengais un feliz día de HALLOWEEN…

Aquí os dejamos este fic( fruto de nuestras grandes y privilegiadas mentes..aunque para otras cosas no sirvan de mucho. Al menos la mia…u.u XD)

**_Aviso de vital importancia_**: ** los que se mareen fácilmente con la sangre( y se imaginen escenas sangrientas fácilmente) QUE NO LEAN ESTE FIC!!( no queremos que nadie se muera.. en la realidad, claro..XD) pero va en serio…y el que avisa no es traidor…¬¬**para que luego digan…

Pues aki les dejamos leer el fic dejen reviews1!!!!!please!

**Capitulo especial Halloween.**

Era un día oscuro, llovía con mucha fuerza, y cada vez tronaba más fuerte. Una chica morena corría bajo la lluvia para intentar llegar lo antes posible a su casa. Pero para su desgracia se perdió y llegó a una mansión, era negra, y la luz de los relámpagos la hacía aparecer aun más tenebrosa, la verja estaba abierta, y la joven decidió entrar para refugiarse.

Una vez dentro, fue andando con cuidado, y entró en el salón, vio que el fuego estaba encendido, y decidió sentarse en el sillón para descansar.

Se quedó dormida. El reloj de la sala contigua dio las doce en punto, y se empezaron a oír ruidos misteriosos, y lamentos, parecía que alguien andaba por ahí cerca. La chica se asustó, se levantó, y se dirigió hacia donde se oían esos ruidos.

Cuando estuvo delante de la puerta, oyó pasos detrás de ella, al girarse, vio un hombre con la cara ensangrentada, y al que le faltaba el ojo derecho, que había sido arrancado de cuajo. La muchacha no puedo evitar gritar ante aquello, entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando ver a la gente de dentro. Una chica, que debía tener su misma edad y un chico algo mayor que ella, a los cuales, igual que aquel hombre les faltaban diversas partes de sus cuerpos. Al parecer no sentían dolor alguno.

La chica pudo decir algo.

-ustedes…necesitan... un m…medico…

- ¿¿un médico, dices??- dijo la chica joven.-tonterías…. Nosotros ya estamos muertos, pequeña…

- igual que tú en unos minutos….Jajajajajaja-dijo el otro chico, la chica salió corriendo en dirección a la salida mientras de fondo, junto con los truenos, se oía la voz de aquel chico que iba diciendo: - ¡¡ya puedes correr ya!! ¡¡Que no te salvaras!!- ella no paraba de correr, se empezó a escuchar unos pasos detrás de ella, esta se giró, a tiempo para ver a un hombre con un cuchillo persiguiéndola, la atrapó y le clavó el cuchillo en…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- gritó un asustado chopper abrazándose a un cagado de miedo, usopp. Ambos temblaban.

-¡puaaaj! ¡¡Que asco!! Sois unos malditos gallinas, así no hay quien cuente nada…- dijo un molesto Zoro.

-bueno chicos, se ve que no vamos a poder terminar la historia de Nami-san por culpa de estos dos ¬¬-decía Sanji bastante enfadado por haber interrumpido la historia de Nami-san la cual le estaba gustando bastante- además de que ya son las doce deberíamos irnos a dormir, yo anclaré el barco

Todos se fueron a los respectivos cuartos, Sanji cuando terminó de bajar el ancla se fue a dormir, agotado por el día tan ajetreado que había tenido y con ganas de que terminase ya ese día, pero lo que él no sabía es que lo peor estaba aún por llegar.

La noche estaba tranquila, apenas eran las 3 de la madrugada, pero de repente se oyen ruidos extraños, algo golpeaba la ventana de la habitación de las chicas y Nami no puede aguantarlo mas se dirigió a esta bastante enfadada y con ganas de darle una ostia al imbécil que hacia eso, abrió la ventana de golpe pero no había nadie allí.

-malditos estúpidos dejad de…¿pero qué…? -dijo Nami al ver que no había nadie tras la ventana- habrá sido el viento…- y dicho esto se fue a dormir a su cama de nuevo.

En el pasillo se oían las tablas del suelo chirriar y también unos pasos. Los chicos se levantaron y al cerciorarse de que todos los chicos estaban en el mismo cuarto se dirigieron al pasillo pensando que algo le había pasado a las chicas para estar caminando en la noche.

Salieron al pasillo, y la sorpresa fue general al que no había nadie, absolutamente nadie en el pasillo, se miraron unos a otros sorprendidos.

- ¡va! lo habremos soñado...-dijo un soñoliento Zoro restregándose los ojos.

- dices que hemos soñado lo mismo-dijo Sanji con cara de pocos amigos, la verdad no le gustaba pensar que podía haber soñado lo mismo que aquel friki de las espadas. - puaaaj... que asco... soñar lo mismo que el marimo...

-¡¡¡QUE HAS DICHO!!! ¡¡¡ESTUPIDO COCINERO!!!- grito Zoro enfadado.

-¡¡¡LO QUE HAS OIDO!!-le contesto, entonces se abrió la puerta de la habitación de las chicas y salio una cabreadísima Nami de ella.

Cogió aire y...:

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PERO QUE COÑO ESTAIS HACIENDO ESTUPIDOS!!!!!!!!

se oyó un estruendo en el pasillo, de forma que todos salieron para saber qué había pasado, Sanji se quedo babeando al ver a las chicas en pijama el cual era de seda muy fina y se marcaba bastante bien su cuerpo, mientras que los chicos iban con pijamas holgados y de tacto de terciopelo

-¡ay Nami-san, Robin-chan! ¡Qué monas estáis en pijama! -gritó babeando el cocinero, mas algo se oyó caer en la cubierta, fueron a mirar qué demonios era pero no había nada

-esto se está pasando de castaño a oscuro ¡quién demonios es el de las malditas bromas!- grito Nami muy enfadada.

Se miraron todos, nadie sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, hasta que se dieron cuenta de que chopper no estaba con ellos.

-¡¡Hey!! ¿Dónde esta chopper?- preguntó usopp.

-no tengo ni idea...

-anda pero si luffy y zoro tampoco están!!!-dijo un sorprendido sanji.

-uy! es cierto!! será mejor que los busquemos...

De repente se oye un grito, era la voz de nami, que venia del baño, todos se dirigieron hacia allí, para encontrarse con una desagradable escena, nami arrodillada en el suelo al lado del cuerpo inerte del doctorcito.

Nami estaba llorando y llevaba la camisa toda ensangrentada, se giró lentamente hacia sus compañeros, que, con una simple mirada, entendieron lo que ella les dijo, chopper jamás volvería a estar con ellos...

se había ido... para siempre...

-¿¡ QUIÉN FUE? ¿¡QUIÉN FUE EL DESGRACIADO CONTESTAD?-gritaba Nami desesperada y bastante dolida por la pérdida de su pequeño amigo al cual estimaba mucho.

-¿qué pasa? -pregunto Sanji algo cohibido por los gritos de la pelirroja pero al ver el cuerpo inerte de Chopper en los brazos de Nami le dio un vuelco al corazón.

-¿se puede saber por que tanto alboroto? -preguntó el espadachín al llegar, pero al ver aquella imagen su cuerpo flaqueó hasta el punto de caerse pero como pudo se mantuvo en pie.

-¡QUIÉN FUE DE VOSOTROS DOS RESPONDEDME ¡LOS DEMÁS NO PODÍAN HABER SIDO ¡ELLOS ESTABAN CONMIGO EN LA CUBIERTA- grito Nami mientras dejaba el cuerpo de Chopper y se abalanzaba contra los que acababan de llegar.

-¡yo fui a la cocina por que tenía hambre!!¡además nunca le haría eso a Chopper –dijo luffy en su defensa con bastante tristeza y a punto de llorar, entonces la pelirroja fijó su vista en la del espadachín.

-yo fui a dormir, creía que no era nada pero cuando te oí gritar vine para saber que ocurría -alegó Zorro en su defensa.

Entre tanto usopp se había ido, no soportaba el dolor de haber visto a su mejor amigo y compañero en historias fantásticas en ese estado estaba muy mal y no sabia que hacer pero de repente una voz lo saco de su ensimismamiento.

-tranquilo, muy pronto te reunirás con él -una sombra negra le arrancó la cabeza con una katana y la dejó ahi para inculpar a Zorro.

el ruido que produjo la katana al caer al suelo llamó la atención de algunos tripulantes, que se dirigieron allí para encontrar el cuerpo de usopp en la cocina, sin...sin cabeza, al llegar al lugar de los hechos, se quedaron de piedra, vieron la katana de zoro tirada en el suelo, y se giraron para verle, él acababa de llegar, y no se había enterado de nada.

-tú…has sido tú… -dijo la navegante con un hilo de voz, y con lágrimas en los ojos.- como…como les has podido hacer algo así!!??CONTESTA!!??-gritó ella desesperada. Zoro se acercó un poco más, pues aún no sabía lo de usopp, al llegar ahí se quedó parado, no podía mover ni un músculo de la impresión que se llevó. Al acto todos se dieron cuenta por su reacción de que él no había sido.

-q-que..h-ha pa-pa-sado…?- preguntó zoro sin salir de su asombro.

-Como? que no has sido tú?- preguntó nami.

No! Como crees qué..??- zoro intentó decir algo pero no lo acabó.- creo que lo mejor sería estar siempre juntos para que así, no nos pueda pasar nada.- dijo zoro serio.

- por una vez, tienes razón- dijo sanji.

-quiero saber..- todos miraron a nami, que estaba llorando- quiero saber el porque de esto…

- todos navegante- por primera vez hablaba robin.- todos lo queremos saber.

- es que no lo entiendo! Aquí pasa algo raro, jamás había ocurrido algo así, siempre nos hemos llevado todos bien, con altibajos, pero siempre hemos sido buenos amigos, y ahora… ahora.. no se qué tengo que pensar… no sé de quién me puedo fiar… tengo miedo…miedo de que alguien más muera esta noche…miedo de que jamás pueda volver a veros.. a ninguno de vosotros..- nami cruzó los brazos en cima de la mesa y apoyó la cabeza en ellos.

- te entiendo perfectamente, navegante- dijo robin sentándose a su lado.

- todos te entendemos, nami- sanji también se sentía igual. Zoro asintió con la cabeza, y luffy, luffy ni siquiera se enteraba de la conversación, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no dijo nada.

- pobre, ya no podrá volver a jugar con ellos…- dijo sanji.

- le ha afectado mucho…-zoro habló.

-si…-nami se quedó dormida, había tenido demasiadas experiencias desagradables en un solo día y estaba agotada. Se despertó de golpe con un brusco movimiento del barco. Estaban en medio de una tormenta, y por lo que parecía no pintaba nada bien la cosa. Se dio cuenta de que podía descubrir quien era el asesino, se le vino a la cabeza, de repente, una película que había visto hacía un par de meses, dónde el detective investigaba cada asesinato y descubría al asesino. Ella podría hacer lo mismo! Pero nadie debía saberlo, porque si se enteraba el asesino, la siguiente seria ella, y eso, no lo quería.

Se dirigió hacía el lugar del primer crimen, y se puso a recoger cuanto creyó que servirían de pruebas, luego se dirigió hacia el segundo escenario a recoger cuanto vio. Empezó a pensar en los hechos :

"_a ver, en el primer crimen hay dos sospechosos, zoro y luffy, puesto que el resto estábamos en cubierta, y allí los he dejado para ir al baño..y entonces lo he encontrado, podría ser que estuviera muerto desde un buen rato antes, pero según vi en la tele, si el cuerpo aún no tiene el rigus no sé qué, significa que es reciente. por lo tanto los dos sospechosos son luffy y zoro…aunque ahora que lo pienso, antes de que yo fuera al baño, robin desapareció… pero como no había dicho nada, no me fijé…entonces son tres sospechosos, bueno dos, luffy sería incapaz de matar a alguno de nosotros, siempre a sido tan bueno…. En el segundo crimen, que fue justo después de éste, aún no habíamos salido del baño…y que yo recuerde, han salido tres personas, luffy, que ha ido a por pañuelos, que no había en el baño, porque el muy despistado se los había llevado todos…, sanji, que no se donde fue, y zoro, que tampoco se donde fue…por tanto robin no es, o si? Podría haber hecho aparecer alguno de sus brazos para robar la katana de zoro y después matar a usopp…pero porque tendría que hacer algo así? Creo que lo mejor será investigar a cada uno por separado si no, no llegaré a ninguna parte…" _una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. Era luffy.

-nami…nami!!- el chico la zarandeó un poco, cosa que provocó un escalofrío en la chica.-estas bien??

- eh!! A luffy!! Qué quieres??- la chica intentó disimular que algo raro le pasaba.

- no, es que quería saber… que vamos a hacer ahora…- puso una cara triste, parecía a punto de llorar.

- pues.. no lo sé luffy, no tengo ni idea, supong….- se interrumpió a ella misma, iba a decirle lo que pensaba hacer, y aunque fuera luffy no se lo podía decir.

-eh?? Que es lo que supones??- preguntó con cara inocente.

- eh? Nada, nada, tonterías…- disimuló ella.

- ah! Bueno… sanji dice que deberíamos comer algo, que si no nos pondremos malos…- cogió a nami del brazo y la llevó hacía la cocina, donde se encontraban zoro y robin.

- eh!! Donde está sanji?- preguntó nami.

- ha ido a la despensa, necesitaba coger no sé que.- contestó zoro.

- a vale…- nami se sentó al lado de robin, y estuvieron esperando durante un buen rato, pero sanji no volvía.- que raro… debería haber vuelto ya…

- si… seguramente no encuentra lo que necesita..- dijo zoro despreocupado.

- de todas maneras deberíamos ir a buscarle..- nami estaba preocupada.

-está bien vamos-zoro parecía molesto ante la idea de tener que ir a buscar al estúpido cocinero ése. Se dirigieron hacía la despensa, pero sanji no estaba allí, en su lugar había un rastro de sangre, bastante reciente. Decidieron seguir aquél rastro por si les llevaba hasta donde estaba sanji, así que, salieron de la despensa siguiendo el rastro, que iba directo al dormitorio de los chicos. La puerta estaba entreabierta, al abrirla chirrió, entraron en la habitación justo cuando empezó una nueva tormenta, se giraron hacía donde solía dormir sanji, y lo encontraron con una estaca clavada en el corazón, como si fuera un vampiro

- dios… sanji- nami se intentó acercar, pero luffy se lo impidió, la escena era muy desagradable. Decidieron salir y volver a la cocina, después de esa escena, debían comer algo, pues no se podían quedar así. Ahora los sospechosos eran menos…

- y ahora que leches hacemos!- habló zoro, la pérdida de sanji le había afectado mucho, aunque siempre se estuvieran peleando.

- pues está claro que no debemos separarnos, quedamos cuatro, si vamos siempre de dos en dos, el que haya sido le será más difícil cometer otro crimen, pues si matara a su compañero, los otros lo sabrían en seguida.- era la frase más larga que le habían escuchado decir a robin en todo lo que iba de día. Aunque eran las diez de la mañana, parecía que era medianoche.

- tienes razón- dijo nami.- yo quiero saber quine demonios ha sido el bastardo…- susurró para su suerte nadie la oyó.- voy a averiguar quien a sido!- dijo en voz alta, sin darse cuenta. Y salió por la puerta hacía el tercer crimen, dejándolos a todos parados.

-¡¡Bah!! Seguro que no lo averigua –dijo con desconfianza Zoro mientras miraba a los demás que tenían mala cara.

-¿Zoro me acompañarías al baño? -dijo con preocupación el capitán que estaba bastante triste por lo ocurrido pero con nami pasaba algo diferente.

Nami estaba cerca del cuerpo de Sanji la verdad es que tenía ganas de llorar pero no lo hacía encontró algo extraño en el cuerpo de sanji, eran hebillas de pelo negro y en el barco solamente tenían el pelo de ese color Usopp Robin y Luffy descarto a Usopp por su...actual situación por así decirlo pero no pudo descartar la idea de que Robin o Luffy fueran los asesinos...

-no te conviene hacer eso...-dijo una voz bastante grabe diferente a todas las que había oído en el barco, si el asesino quería encubrirse lo hacía bastante bien...

-¡QUIEN ERES!! -gritó Nami mientras miraba en la dirección de esa voz pero no había nadie

-a dormir -y dicho esto una mano le tapó la boca con un pañuelo húmedo intento resistir pero no pudo...no sabía que contenía ese pañuelo pero la estaba haciendo caer inconsciente y ahí mismo se derrumbo. El asesino se fue silenciosamente sin dejar rastro y al momento los tres tripulantes que quedaban aparecieron

-¡Nami -gritaron todos al entrar al verla en el suelo tendida se temieron lo peor, Robin se acerco a tomar su pulso y vio que todavía estaba viva, simplemente estaba inconsciente.

acostaron a nami en la habitación de las chicas y se quedaron ahí hasta que despertó.

-qué ha pasado- preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-te encontramos en el suelo desmayada, nos pensamos lo peor...- dijo luffy sonrojándose levemente

-nos has dado un buen susto...-decía zoro

-alguien...alguien me hizo desmayarme en el cuarto de los chicos -dijo mientras con una mano se aguantaba la cabeza la cual tenia cabizbaja- no se con qué pero me desmayé.

-no viste quién fue??- preguntó robin.

no...no pude le la cara... yo...solo recuerdo una voz...

la recociste??- preguntó zoro.

-no.. no me era familiar... jamás la había escuchado...era demasiado grabe para que fuese de alguno de nosotros...-dijo mientras se intentaba incorporar- si el asesino está en esta habitación le felicito, ha hecho un gran trabajo escondiendo su voz.

-tienes que descansar-dijo robin- estas agotada

-no preocupes nami, no pasara nada!- dijo luffy

-esta bien...- aceptó ella

Nami se recostó en la cama volviendo a su investigación mental mientras tanto con los otros pasaba algo diferente. Los chicos estaban reunidos en la cocina mientras que Robin vigilaba entonces Luffy decidió que tenía hambre y le pidió a Zoro que fuese a la bodega del barco.

- zoro, puedes ir a la bodega a por algo de comer?- preguntó inocentemente

-qué!! ha de ser ahora?- preguntó vagamente

-es que tengo hambre jooooo -se quejaba Luffy mientras su estomago rugía- además soy tu capitán y te lo ordeno

- de acuerdo...- zoro salió de la cocina en dirección a la bodega, seguido de una sombra que acechaba...

Una vez en la bodega, zoro se dispuso a coger algo para su capitán, pero algo, o más bien, alguien se lo impidió.

- ei.. pero ..qué hace..s- no pudo seguir, pues recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, que lo mató. Robin escuchó un golpe secó, y decidió ir a ver que pasaba.

-¿ocurre algo, que pa...?-pregunto Robin nada más llegar a la bodega pero no pudo terminar de hablar porque un brazo le perforó el pecho arrancándole así el corazón y lo exprimió en su mano hasta romperlo.

Nami oyó dos golpes secos en la bodega y al ir a ver que ocurría se encontró la escena de Zoro muerto con sangre resbalando de su boca y a Robin con un agujero que le traspasaba el pecho mientras luffy estaba entre ellos con la mirada de un asesino experto antes de cobrarse la vida de su victima.

-luffy... que..- nami se calló de golpe, vio la mirada de su capitán, estaba claro que ese no era él, aquel chico que tenia delante no era SU capitán.

-solo me faltas tú...¡aaaaaaah!!-con un grito de rabia luffy se abalanzo hacia el cuerpo de Nami quien a duras penas lo esquivo.

-luffy despierta-gritaba ella mientras corría por el barco intentando esquivar los ataques.-¿¡quién eres? ¿¡qué has hecho con luffy?-gritaba Nami desesperada pero no se esperó lo que paso a continuación...

-.¡ACABARÉ CONTIGO-gritó Luffy mientras sus manos apretaban el cuello de Nami haciéndole muy difícil el respirar.

nami no podía respirar, se ahogaba, debía de hacer algo..despertar a luffy..pero como??

-Luffy...por...por favor...ayúdame- decía la navegante con lagrimas en los ojos haciendo que de un momento a otro los ojos de Luffy que estaban sin brillo lo recuperasen.

-Nami...que...¿que estoy haciendo?- dijo Luffy mientras quitaba las manos del cuello de Nami y se las veía aterrorizado mientras retrocedía, gracias a eso nami dio un hondo suspiro e intento recobrar todo el aire que le faltaba tosiendo en el proceso.

Luffy vio horrorizado los cadáveres de sus camaradas, mientras que con una mirada de nami supo lo que había ocurrido

-que...¿que ha pasado? ¿por qué tengo sangre en las manos? -repetía Luffy mientras Nami se intentaba acercar a él - "tienes que matarla no puedes dejar a nadie vivo salvo a ti mismo" -le repetía una voz constantemente en su cabeza-¡NO NUNCA -gritaba Luffy confundiendo así a Nami- "vamos hazlo se que deseas hacerlo"- le decía esa voz- ¡NO, NO NO, NO PIENSO HACERLO-gritaba mientras veía como Nami se acercaba -" vamos mátala ¡mátala ¡MATALA" - le repetía cada vez mas fuerte aquella voz- ¡NO, NO TE ACERQUES!!!!

Luffy retrocedió hasta chocar contra la estantería de los vinos haciendo que se rompiera una botella en el suelo, de nuevo los ojos de luffy volvieron a estar sin vida y cogió el trozo mas grande que era como del tamaño de su mano. Luffy corrió hacia nami y le clavó el cristal en el pecho.

Entonces, luffy despertó, cuando vio lo que había echo, cogió el mismo cristal y se preparó para clavárselo, entonces nami (que aún no estaba muerta del todo) le dijo:

- yo. te. ..amo..- cayó al suelo mientras luffy se clavaba el cristal y caía junto a ella.

- y yo a tí..-fueron sus ultimas palabras

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿chicos estáis bien? -decía una vocecilla la cual Nami reconoció al instante... no podía ser abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró cara a cara con Chopper- ¡ya ha vuelto en sí chicos!!!!! -grito el renito.

-¡CHOPPER!!!!! -grito Nami, se sentó rápidamente y estrujo en sus brazos al pobre reno casi asfixiándolo-¡chopper estas bien!!.

-Ei!!!! luffy también a despertado- gritó usopp.

todos estaban alrededor de los dos, que estaban asombrados ante tal escena.

-que...¿pero que ocurre? que yo recuerde estábamos todos muertos ¿no?-decía Nami mirando a cada uno de sus nakamas.

-bah!! solo era un sueño- dijo zoro.

- qué!!!! un sueño??- dijeron luffy y nami a la vez.

- era un sueño, y cada vez que uno de nosotros moría en el sueño despertaba en la realidad, pero aun asi podía ver todo lo que ocurría dentro del sueño.

-así que tanto lío para nada...-dijo Nami pero de repente recordó lo ultimo que dijo haciendo que un color carmín recorriese sus mejillas

-¿ocurre algo navegante? -dijo Robin con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-no...no es nada -dijo soltando por fin al pobre renito.

-seguramente lo soñamos por haber estado contando historias de terror en pleno halloween -dijo usopp mientras que todos le miraron con una cara que decía " si claro ¬¬" - ¡ey puede ser una opción.

-gracias por preocuparte por mi muerte nami-san-grito Sanji mientras se arrodillaba frente a Nami y le besaba la mano.

-ya, ya, si todo muy bonito pero lo que no me cuadra es el por qué de todo esto, vamos digo yo que tendrá una razón lógica ¿no?- decía mientras quitaba la mano que era besada por el cocinero y se levantaba.

- y porque debería tener una razón para soñar eso?? - preguntó chopper.

-pues no se.. pero no es muy normal...- dijo nami.

- de todas maneras a mi, me gustaría saber si eso ultimo es cierto ¬¬- dijo sanji mirando a luffy y a nami, que se sonrojaron a mas no poder

- eh! el que- intentó disimular ella.

-pues eso de que tu le amas…¬¬

-chicos...yo...lo...lo siento -dijo luffy bajando la cabeza mientras pequeñas lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-¿qué es lo que sientes Luffy? -preguntó Nami sentándose a su lado y haciendo caso omiso al ultimo comentario de Sanji.

- yo ..siento mucho..lo que ha pasado...- dijo él mientras nami lo abrazaba para consolarle.-lo siento

- no te preocupes luffy.. no es tu culpa..tú no has hecho nada malo-nami abrazaba a su capitán mientras con una mano le acariciaba el pelo, para que se tranquilizara.

-pero...yo fui el que os hizo daño...yo...yo no quiero que eso pase de verdad...-seguía llorando Luffy en el hombro de Nami mientras ella le abrazaba haciendo que Sanji le dijese de todo menos bonito a su capitán en sus pensamientos...

-ya esta tranquilízate... vamos a ver... mírame- decía mientras con un dedo alzaba la cabeza de su capitán y le secaba las lagrimas con la otra mano como si una madre tratase de consolar a su hijo- simplemente ha sido un sueño...una pesadilla..pero eso no significa que se haga realidad ¿entiendes? -dijo consiguiendo sacarle una sonrisa a su capitán- así me gusta, bueno que hora es?

-son las 10 de la mañana navegante- dijo Robin mirando un reloj que había en la habitación.

-¡¡¡¡Sanji tengo hambre!!!!!!!!-dijo Luffy recuperando su estado de animo normal

-aprovecho que estamos aqui juntos para anunciaros que ya se quien fue el que hizo que Luffy nos asesinase en el sueño - dijo Nami mientras todos la miraban expectantes.

-y el culpable es... EL GOING MERRY-dijo consiguiendo miradas de asombro por parte de todos

-¡NAMIIIIIIII!!- gritaron todos a la vez

-¡pero es imposible solo es un barco-dijo Zoro con una cara de asombro increíble.

-no es solo un barco, recuerda la vez que combatieron Luffy y Usopp... el barco se arreglo el solo- -dijo Nami sacando deducciones como todo buen detective.

-¡¡es cierto!!-dijeron todos a la vez recordando ese detalle.

-y si puede hacer eso ¿por que no apoderarse del cuerpo de Luffy? -seguía diciendo Nami sacando deducciones- después de todo tenia varios motivos.

-¿como cual? -pregunto usopp.

-pensadlo bien... hemos tenido tantos combates... y el peor que siempre ha salido es el barco... no hay ni un solo combate en el que no le pase algo... seguramente se hartó y decidió que si nos mataba no sufriría mas daños, como bien dice el dicho muerto el perro se acabo la rabia -decía la navegante consiguiendo en la mirada de todos la aprobación que buscaba

-bueno salgamos que tengo que hacer el desayuno -decía Sanji haciendo que le siguiesen todos pero Luffy volvió al camarote

-¡ahora voy yo ¡se me olvidaba mi sombrero-dijo Luffy entrando en la habitación.

Nami siguió a luffy hacía su camarote, necesitaba hablar con él. cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con luffy, que la miraba.

-luffy, verás..yo..tengo que decirte algo...-nami se cayó, pues luffy le había puesto un dedo en la boca en señal de silencio

- ya lo sé...-susurró él, acercándose poco a poco a ella y juntando sus labios en un tierno beso

todo era muy tierno en esa estancia y en la cocina los chicos se la pasaban realmente bien puesto que decidieron sin mencionarlo que lo mejor era hacer la vida que quieres tener para que cuando mueran no se arrepientan de nada de lo que hicieron, mas el barco tubo algo diferente por un instante, la cabeza del carnero siempre sonriente cambio a una sádica con ojos que clamaban sangre, todos dieron por terminada esa pesadilla pero quien sabe, quizás y solo quizás pueda haber una segunda vez.

**FIN**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jejejejejeje!!

primero de todo decir( por mi parte) que me a encantado hacer este fic… me lo e pasado genial!!

A sido muy divertido escribir todo esto…( la verdad debe sonar un poco..raro? eso de decir que te lo pasas bien escribiendo la muerte de alguien..¬¬ esque " así soy yo!" ) buajj!! Estoy loka de remate….pero no es nada que no supiera ya!!XD

K les pareció?????? Bien verdad???verdad??verdad???

Espero k nos dejen reviews!!!¬¬pobre del k no lo haga..( ni caso que esto es normal( creo que dentro de poco me llevaran a un psiquiatrico…XD))

Normal X3 poque estoy como una regadera….XD


End file.
